


Sushi and Lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Storms, Sushi, cat/kara, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara discovers she likes sushi... and Ms. Grant even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi and Lightning

Catco was oddly quiet afterhours. Ms. Grant stood with her arms crossed looking out at the skyline and the storm that brought heavy rain and caused the power to flicker on and off.

"Ms. Grant the sushi delivery came; the delivery guy wanted a bigger tip for bringing it over here in the storm, but…" Kara started as she brought in two bags of take out over to the leather sofa in the corner of the large office. She stopped talking and adjusted her glasses as Cat turned around and fixed her with a suspicious glare. "What?"

"Did you take the elevator up here or the stairs?" she asked in that disbelieving tone as she scrutinized her assistant.

"I-I…the power has been in and out so I had to take the stairs," Kara admitted, tucking her chin and looking down at the sushi. She busied herself opening up plastic containers and packets of soy sauce to prepare the food just as her boss liked it. She gave her boss a cheeky smile and vowed to try anything to avoid explaining how she got to the top of a multi-story skyscraper in record time by taking the stairs.

"Hmm…" Ms. Grant regarded her with a head tilt and tapped her index finger against her own chin as she slinked around the coffee table and took a seat on the leather couch. "Not too much wasabi…"

"I know how you like your sushi," Kara stated eager to please her boss. The last time they had spent a late night at Catco had been when Live wire attacked, but tonight there was only a storm and no looming villains trying to kill Cat Grant…that Kara knew of anyway. "You get sushi delivered like 3 times a week…usually Monday lunch, Wednesday dinner and occasionally late on Friday evenings…."

"Oh my God, stop with your incessant ramblings. You sound like Siri, just be quiet for a minute," Cat rolled her neck and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. Kara had noticed that her boss rubbed her temples when she wanted to exaggerate her level of annoyance. She found it oddly charming.

"You always order way more sushi than you eat and since you hate leftovers it always goes to waste," Kara made the observation in haste as she stood meekly by and watched Cat pick up her chopsticks and survey the verifiable sushi feast laid out in front of her.

"I like options, and I never know how hungry I'll be," Cat shrugged indifferently, her lip curling up into a little sneer at being called out for her rather large order. Ms. Grant looked up at Kara suddenly, her eyes narrowing. She asked in amusement, "Or…are you fishing for a dinner invite?"

Kara felt herself blush as she hunched her shoulders in embarrassment. "Oh, no Ms. Grant," she chuckled nervously. "I don't think I like sushi."

"No?" Cat's patented looked of skepticism was back as she lifted an eyebrow and popped a piece of nigari into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully and then patted the couch cushion next her. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No, I'm not a big fan of seafood. My mom used to make this tilapia fillet casserole and I always spit it into my napkin under the table growing up…" Kara was shuffling closer to Ms. Grant, blushing as she practically fell down onto the couch beside her.

"Fine quality sushi cannot be compared to tilapia casserole," Cat stated resolutely as if the very idea of the comparison offended her high class senses. She leaned over Kara and inspected each piece of tuna, salmon and eel until she settled on something to pick up with her chopsticks. She dipped the sushi in the sauce.

Then she leaned back slightly and held up the hand, presenting the chopsticks and Kara focused on the piece of sushi clenched between them. Cat's voice dropped to low, rough, whisper, "how do you know if you don't like something if you've never properly tried it?"

Kara started to shake her head no, and back pedaled on the sofa, but her boss was pushing the rice covered nugget of fish to her lips and she was powerless to refuse. She opened her mouth just enough for Cat to slide the sushi in, and the salt from the soy and the spice from the wasabi hit her taste buds in a surge. Kara relaxed and chewed the morsel slowly, enjoying the way the fish tasted subtle and the texture practically melted on her tongue beneath the chewiness of the rice and smooth avocado.

"What do you think?" Ms. Grant was watching her again, regarding Kara in the way that made her feet feel cold, her stomach hot and her head…heady.

"It's.." she raised her hand to cover her mouth as she chewed and blinked helplessly as Ms. Grant continued to study her blank faced. She finally finished swallowing and recovered, "…really good."

"I thought you might like it," Ms. Grant lifted her chin and her chopsticks, picking up another selection of sushi and repeating the intimate process of feeding it to her employee. "Try this one."

It was strange, little alarm bells were going off in Kara's head, but her eyes slid to the side to gaze at Cat and then back to focus on the incoming sushi. She picked the food off the wooden sticks with her lips and focused on the flavor.

It was new and different and full of flavors she hadn't tasted before, but she definitely liked it- the earthiness of the sushi. She truly loved anything that reminded her of earth. It was different from her home planet and she had an appreciation for the blue planet that many native earthlings couldn't fathom. She didn't take it for granted, and she was always looking forward to trying new things…like Ms. Grant's fine sushi.

"I think you like it quite a bit," Cat mused as she took a piece for herself. "I think you could get used to me feeding you, hmm?"

Kara sputtered at that question, unable to form coherent words. She tried to stand up and run away from the couch, fight her inclination to use her super speed, but Cat's warm fingers on her wrist stopped her. Kara looked down at their joined hands and then slowly up at Cat's confident and mysterious smile.

In that moment, with the storm raging, the office quiet and gentle eyes and a warm hand on her, Kara realized she did like sushi… and liked Ms. Grant even more.


End file.
